1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a multi-output transfer case for a power automotive seat which utilizes a single motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual and power adjustment mechanisms for automobile seats are common in the automotive industry. The adjustment mechanisms typically allow an operator to raise or lower a front or rear portion of the seat, or move the seat forward and rearward. The adjustment mechanisms usually include separate actuators for raising the front portion of the seat independently of the rear portion. Also, a separate actuator is typically used to move the seat forward and rearward and to move the entire seat up and down. In other words, a separate actuator is typically needed for each axis of movement.
Powered seats typically require at least two motors to raise the front and rear portions independently of each other. A third motor is required to move the seat forward and rearward. These multiple motors increases the complexity and cost of the adjustment mechanism.